The AZ of Duncan and Gwen
by xXTaintedArtistXx
Summary: Short fluff, for Duncan and Gwen.


**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated anthing yet I've been really sick lately so its been really hard for me to concentrate on my writing, so my friends came over today and wanted me to make a list of words and just write a really short story about DxG with each one. They thought of all the words and some were kinda hard to since I've either never heard of it before or have no idea what it means whatsoever, but I hope everything came out well (I was tired while doing ) and to your likeing they liked it so I thought I'd share it with you guys.**

**It really helped since i couldn't finish my Valentines one-shot and got stuck, I've been having really bad writers block and doing this kinda helped well, enough of my rambling I hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**A **is for __**Artist**__._ _A person engaged in one or more of any of a broad spectrum of activities related to creating art, practicing the arts and/or demonstrating an art._

Gwen was a artist- creative and elegant in the way she handle her work, cool and calculating letting her mind flow freely onto the white board that is her canvas. She always looked so relaxed and refined as if she were in a whole other world, her eyes would hold serene contentment as colors swirled to make her abstract creation.

He was the observer always watching her; in truth he never knew why he'd willingly sit at her desk for hours and watch her enjoy her work. In truth he was jealous, that one picture could hold her attention more than he ever could and even though he could always make her laugh, he could never make her exhibit this calm air that made her look so peaceful through the day. Duncan would never admit it, but he wishes he could be the brush, the pencil, hell he'd even want to be the canvas! Anything to be the object of her attention, here he was sitting right across from her and she was more interested in her painting than him.

If only he knew that she was silently sculpting him to be a better person, Duncan has made many mistakes in his life, but he just couldn't force himself to bring her down into it. He was a work in progress, never to be finished because any true artist knew you had to get every detail right, big or small. Or else you'd never truly understand the hidden message in the painting and with her observer she was willing to take her time on every last detail

He was worth the waiting and he personally didn't mind the attention.

**B **_is for__**Bad Blood **__Ill feeling: an intense and usually long-lasting feeling of hatred, anger, or resentment._

Bad Blood ran through his veins, a child never accepted in his father's eyes with people constantly trying to change him, he turned to crime. It was his escape from reality, his hobby of comfort and in this he found a new family of his own with other criminals.

There were those who steal, those who kidnapped and those who would viciously murder you in a second, if he was a criminal like them does that mean one day maybe, just maybe he'd be driven to go that far. There was a chance and that's one of the things that scared him.

And his bad blood was the reason he resisted his feelings for the alluring Goth.

**C** is for **Competitive. **_As good as or slightly better than others_

Throughout his entire Duncan had always been Competitive, always wanting to be the best.

Wanting to be better than his older brother, so that his father would finally give him some affection.

Wanting to be better than that stupid cliché, walking embodiment of every teenager girl's dreams and eventually wanting to beat the competition for Gwen's hand in marriage.

He always did like a little rivalry.

**D** is for **Dark Chocolate. **_Both bitter and sweet to the taste_

He had a rich, distinct taste about him—like chocolate, she decided. It wasn't the milky, expensive kind she salivated for, but strange and bitter, yet sweet at the same time. And it always left her wanting more.

Gwen licked her swollen lips, delighting in the unusual flavor, anticipating for another taste of him as she sat in the confessional after their little encounter. His mouth was addicting to her, and her eyes drifted shut in a sugar-sunlit daydream and she nearly fell asleep in the bathroom.

The next time she treated herself to sweets, she bought a bar of dark chocolate from first class and savored his taste the entire day until the next challenge started.

**E** is for **Empty.** Without value, meaning, or purpose

Duncan was used to finding things empty, his home, his life, everything around him was empty, void of anything.

And with nothing in his life he felt meaningless, and sometimes he thought she was just like him and maybe she would eventually complete his empty existence.

**F** is for **Fraudulence. **_Swindle your way from tight corners_

Gwen wouldn't call it _lying_, exactly, for he did it in such a persuasive and subtle way that it was unnerving and rather alarming too think about. He possessed such fraudulence about him that he could make almost everyone dance to his strings.

Almost everyone.

His mysterious air and dark, enigmatic eyes seemed to ensnare and captivate them.

Perhaps, though, Gwen thought as she blindly, trustingly (faithfully!) followed him, she was the most vulnerable after all.

**G** is for **Glass. **_Delicate, frail and wholly breakable _

Glass, that's what most people thought she was made of, they tip toed around her and spoke gently as if she was going to break. Fragile.

But when she was near him, she didn't feel flimsy and frail, she felt strong.

And when they roughly made love, his head thrown back, moaning and gasping loudly she felt like the strongest person alive.

**H** is for Hickeys**. **_Bruising on skin_

Every time she went to see him, she always came home with a new hickey to add to her collection.

Duncan of course does it on purpose, he knows that Trent and Cody growl angrily at him when they see them.

But he enjoys it; it's his way of showing the world that she belongs to **him**, and **only him**.

And the pants and gasps that come out her small mouth when he does it are another little reward.

**I** is for **Intimacy. **_A sexual act or sexual intercourse_

The intimate relationship they both shared was special.

Even when they made love, at the end, they would simply hold each other, his stroking her naked back and she wrapping her arms tightly around him, letting him know he was safe.

No words were ever needed, because in their intimate relationship actions spoke louder than words.

**I love you**

**I love you too.**

**J** is for **Jazz. **_That music locked away in dusty old records_

For one so untamed and boisterous as he, Gwen would have guessed—if asked—that he might be rather partial towards something _classical_, something… high-class and appropriate for such a person. But, when indeed her curiosity had gotten the better of her, she questioned his music preference, and Duncan had promptly replied, "Jazz," without so much as an eye blink.

"Ah," the Goth fumbled, taken aback at his answer. "I didn't think…"

"Oh, it's actually simple, sweetheart" he said, with the air of one who knew great knowledge, which was highly rare for him. He continued in a lofty tone, "You like it, therefore so do I."

**K** is for **Kinky. **_Sexually deviant_

Duncan always found it amusing, when women tried to lure him into bed, they would show their lacy undergarments, flutter their lashes and purr to him.

Kinky was one thing they didn't do very well. But the aloof, shy Gwen.

Well that was a different story; she was innocent in her dark t-shirt and long sweat pants. He was just dying to let his hands explore every inch of her and see what she wore underneath, that is if she really did wear anything under it. Silently, he hoped she didn't.

**L** is for **Lovesick.**_Listless or distracted because of love _

Lovesick, it was the most stupidest thing, that had so far came out of the blonde idiots mouth.

Seriously. Who in their right mind would come up with a word like that?

Duncan was not lovesick, never; no Duncan would ever get a idiotic illness such as that.

He wasn't, nope, nada, never in a million years.

But, then why couldn't he stop thinking about his best friend…the Goth was seriously getting on his nerves at the moment?

**M** is for **Maki. **_Filled Japanese rice square_

They were tiny morsels of food, but Gwen was addicted to them, bite-sized seaweed square in Japanese cuisine that were coated with rice, rolled by hand, and filled with fish and vegetables.

She adored them, every time they went out to an authentic Japanese restaurant she would ask for them.

The way her face lit up and the well hidden veil of happiness shined through her eyes, always pierced right through his heart.

**N** is for **Nonsense. **_Things that absolutely have no meaning_

"There's something you really should know," he first told her as they sat at the elimination area, and she had absolutely no idea on earth what he was talking about, truly and honestly.

But next was, "Somebody likes you," and although his words still had a cryptic meaning behind them, she didn't know what it was.

"Somebody _really_ likes you," followed, and to Gwen, by all accounts, he was still speaking nonsense with an oh-so-clever smirk. They were few guys left on the plane and they were either interested in someone else, already being pursued and if so she didn't really have an interest in any of them…well there was one.

And lastly, he breathed into her ear, "I love you," gently he held her against his own form and moved his mouth to hers; and Gwen, albeit somewhat disoriented, wasn't fooled anymore.

**O** is for **Observations. **_They only appear when examined closely_

Little did she know that she was the object of his attention, his examination, his obsession. But he knew he couldn't take her—not here, not now—so he bided his time thoughtfully, waiting and watching; always there when she needed him.

Patience. So Duncan began to familiarize with the habits that she displayed—the way she titled her head slightly when asked a pondering question, they way she bit her lip with exasperation; the way she began to look at him, with wondering, wistful eyes and secretive glances.

And it was then that he knew that his observations were over, and the waiting.

**P** is for **Possession. **_Something that will be never lost_

The way he did it was subtle, but sometimes Gwen would catch him gripping her hand slightly too hard, or glaring icily at those who longed wistfully for her company. She considered his actions with feelings with irritable dislike—for even though his intentions were well for her, she thought it was rather rude to treat her as... _his _possession. She's been through the experience before and really hoped she wouldn't have to suffer through it again.

The idea rather irked her. But whenever she opened her mouth to complain, Duncan at once traced her lower lip with his tongue lightly and growled roughly, "You're _mine_," she had no idea what to say at all, blushing furious crimson.

**Q** is for **Quiet. **_Making little or no noise_

He really appreciated her; she wasn't like the other girls he knew.

She was completely different, and for a split second, he envied her team mate, for getting such a lovely, quiet team mate.

She wasn't loud and annoying like LeShawna, she didn't jump all over the place like Izzy and she didn't constantly make up random names that were only slightly close to her crush like Lindsey.

She just looked at him, with her pale dark orbs and continued drawing her masterpiece in sweet silence.

**R** is for **Red. **_Crimson color of blood._

Red was always one of his favorite color, it was the color of the gore, the color of his favorite fruit, Tomato's and the wonderful color her face turned when he whispered sweet sins in her ear in the heat of passion.

And he loved her wearing it, contrasting perfectly with her pale skin.

Passion, lust and finally love.

**S** is for **Shadows. **_Dark shapes that flitter away from the light_

Duncan loved the light when he was little; he relished the sunshine on his skin and adored the sunlight through the tree making funny patterns on the ground.

But after the incident with his father, Duncan leaned away from the light, always staying in the darkness, becoming a criminal constantly on the run.

Becoming distant.

Light was for weak people, but then why did the small light of her smile, attract his attention.

Maybe, just maybe he wanted her to share her light with him.

**T** is for **Ticklish. **_What makes forced laughter bearable to hear_

It has all happened so suddenly, he nearly didn't notice it. Gwen at once tensed, and a strange look came across her ordinarily careful visage. He gave a sort of cough in the back of his throat and proceeded to push her off.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked, alarmed, even more so when she swatted away his inquiring hands in a panic.

"Don't... touch me," she spoke through gritted teeth, as if trying to hold back a laugh; her entire face was turning a bit pink from the restraint.

Duncan blinked, amazement dawning over his features, slowly turning into a devious smirk as he came to a realization. "Don't tell me… you're _ticklish_?"

**U** is for **Umbrellas. **_Good luck charms bring the rain down_

Rain peppered the slick surface of their single umbrella and dripped off the edges, collecting in puddles at their feet. Once a sunny, pleasant day had been changed into a downpour of thick, white rain. The rattle of far-off thunder sounded in the distance, making her shiver with premonition.

Cold seemed to slither it's way inside her jacket, and Gwen pressed herself closer to him for the protection and warmth, shivering slightly. She whispered his name into his shirt pocket, clinging to him. Duncan hand came to rest upon her head, murmuring inaudible comforts.

And the rain kept coming down.

**V** is for **Valentines Day. **_A day of giving cards and gift to the person you admire._

Valentines day was the worst day ever, for young Duncan.

Everywhere he went, girls.

Trying to give him gifts, sweets, and it was universally known he hated sweet things.

But still, "Hey Juvie, I stole some chocolate that from my brother this morning, I think he was going to give to some girl named Page?"

"Duncan?"

"Dude, you alright?"

Every single girl, well maybe not everyone, his friend apparently was an exception.

Gwen. Now that was one weird girl, he remembered when she told him, she wasn't infatuated with him, but his idiotic guitar playing class mate, Elvis he nicknamed him.

And he must admit he was a bit offended that there was one girl in the world that didn't love him.

**W** is for **Whimper. **_To cry out softly._

He loved the way she would whimper softly.

Then bite her lip, and roll her eyes back.

Groaning as his lips travelled lower and lower.

Nipping on her sensitive flesh.

More loud whimpers, tangling her hands in his short neon green mohawk.

Yes, her whimpers turned him on the most.

**X** is for **X-Rated. **_Sexually explicit_

Gwen was defiantly X-Rated.

Who would ever guess that the plain, distant Goth was this rough? It's always the quiet ones.

Clad in her lacy underwear and stockings, Duncan could only growl and crush her lips to his.

His hands exploring her.

X-Rated actually didn't cover it.

**Y** is for **Yams. **_Best when their eaten steaming on wintry days_

Duncan didn't object when Gwen suggested buying some hot yams (what they would have called sweet potatoes, or something much more elegant, he assumed).

He was pleasantly surprised at the taste, for it was far better than he would have expected, and it warmed his hands as he held the steaming package she had thrown at him in her haste. The snow had started falling softly, silently, in flakes that clung to their jackets.

Offhandedly, he suggested, "We could do this more often, ya know, Pasty." and was rewarded with a delighted smile and a hug.

**Z** is for **Zinnias. **_Maybe there really are things better than others_

Not once, not ever, had Duncan brought her roses. He had spent a costly sum delivering a bouquet to her doorstep on her birthday, and a corsage adorning her wrist when dancing... but there were always zinnias, not roses.

There were pastel-pink and delicately tipped with white, with green and red blossoming in the middle. There were beautiful yellow ones and orange ones and even snowy white ones. Perhaps, Gwen thought, he preferred them because roses were rather clichéd—more Trent's thing.

Or, as she would rather imagine, they reminded him of her—ordinary and plain, yet blooming with color and life.

* * *

**Have you ever seen a Zinnia cause I was super confused when my friend Lizzy wanted me to use this word and when I looked it up and found out it was a flower, and a real beautiful on too, I enjoyed making the last one!**

**So I'll just say what I always say at the end I hope you all enjoy and tell me what cha think!^-^**


End file.
